


PSA: The Monster Under Your Bed is Not Amused By Your Wanking Habits

by BiffElderberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, monster under the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry





	PSA: The Monster Under Your Bed is Not Amused By Your Wanking Habits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sea_of_eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_of_eternity/gifts).

Alex stilled the hand on his dick as he heard footsteps in the hallway. It was ridiculous, he was so close and then someone had to wake up to go to the bathroom. Still being home for the holidays did give him more privacy than his dorm room, however, at least at college, everyone expected that he might occasionally masturbate, unlike at home where it was a national scandal.

He waited, hand still on his cock, as the footsteps receded down the hallway before he resumed jerking it. He was so close, he could feel his orgasm building in his stomach.

Alex tried to kick the blanket off his foot, but it didn't move. If anything the blanket tightened around his ankle, restricting his movement.

"What the-" He muttered, pushing his laptop off his chest. He poped his earbuds out, leaving them on the keyboard - the faint sound of moaning from the porn he had been watching filling the air. He sat up, reaching down for the blanket.

Something wrapped around his wrist. Alex grabbed at it with his free hand. It was smooth and fleshy. The tentacle, he realized, squirmed against him, pulling tightly around his wrist.

"No," he gasped, as another tentacle wrapped around his free wrist, quickly immobilizing it.

The tentacles pulled him back down, so he was flat on his back. At some point in the struggle, his laptop went crashing off the bed, the earphones pulling free as it fell. The moans from the porn-filled the room. Alex would be mortified, but he was still struggling against whatever creature was surging around him.

When he had been little, Alex had been scared of the monster under his bed. He knew back then that it had long tentacles that would creep out at night, casting shadows across his walls. Of course, no one had believed him then, and he thought it was false, but now, as he lay in the monster's clutches he realized how right he had been.

Another tentacle wrapped around his stomach, anchoring him to the twin-size bed. All he could do was lay there gasping as the creature, the monster from under his bed, immobilized him completely.

Once the creature was sure that Alex was completely prone did it start to feel his body. Alex whimpered as a tentacle ran over his chest, down past the tentacle holding him steady, to his hips. He bit his lip, as it skirted around his cock, still hard from his interrupted wank, and so very sensitive.

He couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips as the tentacle wrapped around his cock, every little sucker on it kissing the sensitive skin of his head while it explored. The monster seemed to like that, as it continued to rub his cock.

Another tentacle came out from under the bed. It felt it's way around Alex's body, starting at his chest, drawing a little gasp from Alex as it teased past one of his nipples. It paused, as the monster thought of the reaction, before sliding back to the nipple, teasing Alex with just the tip of the tentacle.

Alex couldn't believe it. Was this real? Did he fall asleep watching porn? He would have pinched himself if he could have moved his hands. At least he was finally getting some action.

The tentacle around his cock had definitely figured out what it was doing as it wiggled against Alex's engorged flesh. He could feel his orgasm building again, as the suckers stuck to and pulled off his flesh, giving him just enough stimulation to blow his mind. His hips stuttered the only little bit he could move, as he tried to fuck up into the tentacle's tight grip.

"Ah!" Alex gasped. In his concentration on the tentacle around his dick, he hadn't realized that another tentacle had joined them on the bed. This one was now prodding his ass, wiggling around the ring of muscles. Alex clenched, trying to keep it out, but the tentacle was determined.

"Shit!" Alex gasped, eyes going wide as the tentacle brushed across his prostate. He had heard of it before - some football player had gotten drunk at a frat party and told everyone in excruciating detail about just how he enjoyed his girlfriend pegging him. It had been the talk of the college for almost a month. But personally, Alex had no experience with the little bundle of nerves.

The monster took his exclamation as a good sign, pushing the tentacle in his ass deeper, pulling little whimpers from Alex as it went. He wasn't nearly ready for it, and the deeper it went the thicker it was.

"Wait," he gasped, eyes squished close as he tried to breathe through the painful stretch. To his surprise the monster stopped, still holding him against the bed, but the tentacles working over his body all froze.

"Over there," he jerked his head towards the bedside table, "The bottle of lotion?" he asked. "It'll help."

The monster seemed to understand. Another tentacle came from under the bed. It wrapped around the lotion bottle, picking it up, before squirting some on the tentacle still lodged in his ass. The tentacle wiggled, hesitantly, spreading the lotion around his hole.

"Okay," Alex breathed. He felt a little ridiculous, encouraging the monster under his bed in fucking him, but really it was the only action he had gotten in the past, well ever, and who was he to say no.

Besides, odds were that this was just a hell of a dream. He might as well enjoy it.

The tentacle in his ass resumed it's wiggling. It pressed against his prostate, rubbing its suckers over the little nub against and again.

"Fuck yes," Alex breathed, back arching as the monster resumed all its motions. The tentacle on his dick, tightened, spasming around his cock, as it wiggled. The tentacle holding the lotion gave it one last squirt, this time to his cock, adding in the slide of the tentacle wrapped around his staff, before dropping the bottle on the bed. The tentacle moved up, joining the one teasing his nipples.

It was all too much.

Alex groaned, his back arching as he came. He could feel the orgasm smash through his body, harder than anything he had ever felt before. It left him panting slack against the mattress, a pool of come pulling on his stomach.

"Thanks, that was great," Alex said. The tentacle wrapped around his dick unwrapped. The tip of it slid into the pool of come, scooping some of it up. The tentacle then slid up his chest, pointedly heading for his mouth.

Alex supposed reciprocation was only fair. He opened his mouth, letting the tip of the tentacle in. He sucked his come off of it, nose wrinkling at the bitter taste. He carefully sucked on the tentacle, trying to figure out what to do with his teeth and his tongue as the tentacle kept sliding in.

Alex choked as the tentacle hit the back of his throat. It pulled back, still resting heavily on his tongue despite him having already washed all the come off it.

He couldn't help but whimper as the tentacle in his ass pulled out, he hadn't realized just how sensitive his hole was now. But that was okay. It was over.

Except it wasn't over. His eyes went wide as he felt something else prod at his hole. It was much bigger, and still restrained in the tentacles there was nothing he could do to stop it from pushing in.

He gasped around the tentacle in his mouth as the large tentacle pushed in. He could feel the bed shaking as it thrust in and out of his body, trying to bludgeon its way in. One of the free tentacles picked up the lotion bottle, squirting more of it around his hole, but it helped very little given the sheer size of it.

He whimpered, tears prickling at the edge of his vision as the tip of the tentacle finally pushed in. He felt like he was going to be ripped in half. the bed rocked violently against the wall as it continued to push into him. He wasn't so sure it was a dream anymore. After all, what would motivate his brain to hurt him so?

And he knew what a pretty picture he would make for his family when they came to investigate the noise - him constrained to the bed, a tentacle ramming his ass while porn played, full volume in the background. It didn't help that his cock was still half-hard, some of his come still cooling on his belly.

The tentacle in his mouth pulled back out. It gave him a little pat on the cheek before sliding back down his body towards his cock. It wrapped around him again, pulling whimpers from his mouth as it teased his sensitive skin.

Alex couldn't help it. He strained his neck, lifting his head to look down his body. He could see his stomach bulging from the tentacle in his gut, shivering with every move of the monster. He almost looked pregnant.

The image turned him on in ways he wasn't sure he could explain. In ways, he would want to examine later, when he had a beer or five in him already.

"Oh fuck," he could feel the tentacle expanding near his hole. Something was moving at his entrance. It felt like something the size of his fist was sliding up the tentacle trying to push into his body.

Alex couldn't help but whimper as whatever it was slid into his body, his hole contracting back around the tentacle as soon as the object had moved passed it.

_It's an egg,_ Alex realized as the egg continued to travel up the tentacle. He could feel when it popped free, laying heavily in his gut. He didn't have time to contemplate it however as the next egg was pushing against his rim already.

"Ah," he gasped. The egg slide in easier this time, rubbing past his prostate on its way through the tentacle.

Alex bit his lip as the monster continued to deposit eggs in his body, each one turning him on more in more. There was a tight coil of arousal in his gut, not helped by the tentacle fervently rubbing his cock.

He counted five eggs, each one driving him crazy as it entered him. After the fifth, the tentacle pulled back halfway out of his body, before stopping against.

"Holy shit," Alex breathed, as he felt the first splash of come inside his body. He whimpered as it flooded his gut. filling him to the brim with it's come. His belly rounded out, he definitely looked pregnant now.

His orgasm hit him like a train. His toes curled as his body spasmed. He could feel his gut clench around the eggs inside him as he came, encouraging his spasming body on.

He lay there panting, worn-out body twitching as the monster pulled out of his used body. The tentacles around his wrists, ankles, and torso pulled back retreating under the bed. One of the last tentacles to go gave him a little pat on the cheek like it was saying thank you for services rendered.

Alex was wide-eyed staring at his ceiling. It had to be a dream right? It wouldn't be real in the morning. He rolled over, groaning as he felt the eggs shifting in his belly, and slammed his laptop closed. He left it on the floor where it lay, determined to go to sleep and wake up.

\---

The next morning Alex woke up, naked, in bed. The sun filtered through his window, shining in his eyes. One of the first things he realized was that his bed was soaked. It must be sweat, he thought, as he climbed out. Faintly he could smell pancakes and bacon cooking in the kitchen.

He quickly threw on some sweats and a t-shirt, ignoring the way his body ached. He must have slept weird the night before, maybe he turned too much as he dreamed?

Alex wandered down to the kitchen, eyeing the pancakes and bacon his mom was serving. Suddenly he wasn't hungry. He felt bloated? With a rush, he remembered the dream he had had the previous night.

"Did anything weird happen last night?" Alex asked, sitting at the table with his parents and little brother.

"No," His dad replied, "Why did you hear something?"

"No," Alex replied, forehead wrinkling. "It must have just been a dream." But the uneasy feeling in his stomach made him question if it really was.


End file.
